1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable and portable tree stand and more particularly pertains to providing a stationary support on which a user may sit when hunting and scouting game with a foldable and portable tree stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tree stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, tree stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a stationary support for hunting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,858 to Babb discloses a hunter's tree stand and seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,285 to Ramsey discloses a combination backpack and tree stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,732 to Dunn discloses a portable combination hunting and observation stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,910 to Engstrom discloses a portable tree stand assembly for hunters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,076 to Louk et al. discloses a tree stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a foldable and portable tree stand that may be readily secured to a tree or removed therefrom and readily folded and transported by a user from one location to another.
In this respect, the foldable and portable tree stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stationary support on which a user may sit when hunting and scouting game.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved foldable and portable tree stand which can be used for providing a stationary support on which a user may sit when hunting and scouting game. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.